I'm A Big Big Girl/song fic
by Hitori Nezu Chiba
Summary: i nice story of Sakura remembering the past after Li is gone
1. I'm A Big Big Girl/song fic

  
I'm a big big girl  
by Hitori Nezu Chiba  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
music starts  
  
'Why?' Sakura walked outside into the autum weather; it was late August and   
Sakura just turned 15 that April. She had just heard that Li Showrun, was going   
back to Hong Kong on account of to join and stay with his only famliy. This news   
had crushed Sakura's heart.  
  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do do feel  
that i do do will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
A yellow blossom leaf fell from the tree that towered Sakura. The North Wind gave   
a whisle, it suddenly turned very cold like the time, 5 years ago, Sakura caught   
the snow card with Li. ::(F/B) "Fire Card! release your power combined, Fire!" the   
Fire card stoud visable to everyone above the fluffy whitness. "He" surrounded the   
true form of Snow and then..."SNOW CARD REATURN TO YOUR POWER COMBINED!   
SNOW!" ::(/F/B)::  
  
i can see the first leaf fallin'  
it's all yellow an' nice  
it's all very cold outside  
like the way i'm feelin inside  
  
Sakura found herself infront of the Shrine that held her memories of the Maze, and  
Mrs. Makenzie, they were nice ones.  
  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do do feel  
that i do do will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
It hadn't rain for a while, and that wasn't helping much for Sakura. Tears fell from   
her eyes, "why did it have to happen?" she asked herself. Suddenly it started to   
rain 'now no one will see my tears' Sakura thought  
  
outside it's not rainin'  
and tears are fallin' from my eyes  
why did it have to happen  
why did it all have to rain  
  
Sakura continued to walk. She pasted the aquarium. Sakura remembered the   
Water Card, that was the second of the 4 Allies. "Hmmm, maybe that's why Julian   
saved me, for the final judgement..." Sakura continued to walk, this time she   
passed the park. Many things happened there like The Jump, Change, Big, Little   
and The Create.  
  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do do feel  
that i do do will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
The streets have been a place where Sword and Fly have attacked. Brige, The   
Power card, Mirror threatened Sakura with the life of her dear brother, Tori in the   
heart of a unsurtain shade of trees. Sakura let out a sigh and returned to walking.  
  
"I only wish you'd be here now, with your arms around me, to hold me tight just a   
while longer..."  
  
i have your arms around me  
warm like fire  
but will i open my eyes  
your gone  
  
Sakura thought of when she and Li had captured thunder, sand and time. "I am   
still greatful Li for helping me" she said.  
  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do do feel  
that i do do will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
Sakura stopped her endless walking and started to run, she didn't know where   
though; 'but maybe my power can guide me' she thought "to where i should be".   
It did, to her Elementary school "Am I suppost to be here? am i suppost   
remember something form my past?"   
  
A whisper flew. "Yes Sakura... remember the past..." Sakura thought hard, "Li, i   
met him here!" "and so, you will meet him again, here, someday" "when? who are  
you?" "soon, we can not tell you but we are close by...." Sakura stood staring at   
the old building "i know you'll be back, not now but someday..."  
  
(fading)  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do feel i will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
was this nice? it's my first atempt @ songfics =P plz R & R  
  
Chiba '.'  



	2. MSTed version

  
I'm a big big girl   
Version MST  
by Hitori Nezu Chiba  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
music starts  
  
'Why?' Sakura walked outside into the autum weather; it was late August and   
Sakura just turned 15 that April. She had just heard that Li Showrun, was going   
back to Hong Kong on account of to join and stay with his only famliy. This news   
had crushed Sakura's heart.  
  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do do feel  
that i do do will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
Sakura: WHAT DO YOU MEAN CRUSHED MY HEART????  
Chiba: i know i need to work on that first part =P  
Sakura: you got that right  
Chiba: but i wanted it romaced  
Sakura & Li Blush ='.'=  
  
A yellow blossom leaf fell from the tree that towered Sakura. The North Wind gave   
a whisle, it suddenly turned very cold like the time, 5 years ago, Sakura caught   
the snow card with Li. ::(F/B) "Fire Card! release your power combined, Fire!" the   
Fire card stoud visable to everyone above the fluffy whitness. "He" surrounded the   
true form of Snow and then..."SNOW CARD REATURN TO YOUR POWER COMBINED!   
SNOW!" ::(/F/B)::  
  
i can see the first leaf fallin'  
it's all yellow an' nice  
it's all very cold outside  
like the way i'm feelin inside  
  
Sakura: do i shout that loud?  
Li: Yes  
Chiba: Yes  
Kero: Yes  
Meilin: Yes  
Madison: Yes  
Sakura: -_-  
  
Sakura found herself infront of the Shrine that held her memories of the Maze, and  
Mrs. Makenzie, they were nice ones.  
  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do do feel  
that i do do will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
Sakura: Nice?  
Chiba: i'm not a thesurus.... and i'm not good at spelling either...  
Li: i can see that....  
  
It hadn't rain for a while, and that wasn't helping much for Sakura. Tears fell from   
her eyes, "why did it have to happen?" she asked herself. Suddenly it started to   
rain 'now no one will see my tears' Sakura thought  
  
outside it's not rainin'  
and tears are fallin' from my eyes  
why did it have to happen  
why did it all have to rain  
  
Li: have you ever cried?  
Sakura: maybe once  
Li: o  
Chiba: see !!! i told you she cried once!!!! noe fork over the twenty  
Li: !%$&!# %#^& *@*%^@$ !@$%!@&%   
Kero: i never knew Li can swear that much  
Madison & Meilin: I know  
Li: shup stuffed animal  
  
Sakura continued to walk. She pasted the aquarium. Sakura remembered the   
Water Card, that was the second of the 4 Allies. "Hmmm, maybe that's why Julian   
saved me, for the final judgement..." Sakura continued to walk, this time she   
passed the park. Many things happened there like The Jump, Change, Big, Little   
and The Create.  
  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do do feel  
that i do do will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
Li & Kero: no DUH!!!  
Chiba to others: wow they agreed  
Sakura: scary...HEY!!!!!!!  
Madison: i gotta get this!  
Meilin: weird bunch  
  
The streets have been a place where Sword and Fly have attacked. Brige, The   
Power card, Mirror threatened Sakura with the life of her dear brother, Tori in the   
heart of a unsurtain shade of trees. Sakura let out a sigh and returned to walking.  
  
"I only wish you'd be here now, with your arms around me, to hold me tight just a   
while longer..."  
  
i have your arms around me  
warm like fire  
but will i open my eyes  
your gone  
  
Meilin: WHAT?????????  
Li: it's not what you think!  
Sakura: WHAT?????????  
Kero: there goes the neighborhood  
  
Sakura thought of when she and Li had captured thunder, sand and time. "I am   
still greatful Li for helping me" she said.  
  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do do feel  
that i do do will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
Li: of course  
Chiba: yeah! But i wish Tori was here...  
Sakura: YOU LIKE MY BROTHER??????  
Chiba: yeah so wut?  
  
Sakura stopped her endless walking and started to run, she didn't know where   
though; 'but maybe my power can guide me' she thought "to where i should be".   
It did, to her Elementary school "Am I suppost to be here? am i suppost   
remember something form my past?"   
  
A whisper flew. "Yes Sakura... remember the past..." Sakura thought hard, "Li, i   
met him here!" "and so, you will meet him again, here, someday" "when? who are  
you?" "soon, we can not tell you but we are close by...." Sakura stood staring at   
the old building "i know you'll be back, not now but someday..."  
  
(fading)  
i'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
it's not a big big thing  
if you leave me  
but i do feel i will  
miss you much  
miss you much  
  
Li: who are the "people close by"?  
Chiba: i dunno  
Sakura: how could you not know??????  
Madison: chill Sakura  
Meilin: their gonna chill together  
Kero: don't get discusting!  
Meilin: i'm not!!!!  
Kero: yes you are  
Meilin: not!!  
Kero: yes you are!!!!!!!!  
etc.....  
Chiba: Yuai!  
Yuai: wut now chiba  
Chiba: cool them down.... please, and The End!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura: so you wanna do it later?  
Li: k  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
o.O ne-way, R & R!  
  
Chiba '.'  



End file.
